


Seven Years In The Making

by Roche715



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715
Summary: Scully wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up on his couch...
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Seven Years In The Making

Scully wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up on his couch, forehead to forehead with tears streaming down their faces—she could only put part of the blame on the empty six-pack on his coffee table — but she knew this was a long time coming. Seven years in the making. 

"We've cried together a lot over the years, Scully, but there haven’t been many times we've cried from happiness."

She laughs, watery. "We should do this more often."

Honestly, every time she had imagined this moment—and recently, it had become something she imagined frequently— the Mulder and Scully in her head were just as emotional as they were now. The same feelings of euphoria. The only difference being that the bliss felt in her imaginings always overflowed into passion, rather than this weepy display of emotion. 

Her hands were planted on the sides of his head, scratching the strip of skin between his ears and the start of his hairline. With both thumbs, she brushed through the wet tracks on his cheeks. The tears had eased up, and they just sat staring, inhaling the air that swirled between them. The puppy dog eyes are in full effect and they hold her captive. She can’t look away, doesn’t want to blink; even as residual tears burn her eyes and blur her vision. 

Really, three simple words shouldn’t have this much of an effect on them both. Not with everything they’ve been through. With all the ways they’ve told each other before, with actions, with every turn of phrase, even the time he declared it, drugged up in the hospital. But here they are. Teary-eyed and runny-nosed in his living room.

His face splits with a smile. 

“Let’s both say it again on the count of three.”


End file.
